


it was just soup, man.

by theackles



Series: destiel drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gen, Helpful Castiel, Loving Castiel, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester, Worried Castiel, cas tries to make soup, dean has a cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theackles/pseuds/theackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is sick with a very bad cold. Cas decides to make him some soup, and proceeds to blow up the microwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was just soup, man.

**Author's Note:**

> A cute little prompt that popped into my head. Angel Castiel makes a sickly Dean some soup and proceeds to blow up the microwave.

Castiel had been incognito for a while and neither Sam or Dean really paid a whole lot of attention to it. By now they'd gotten used to it. Cas would stick around for a while, be the third wheel and solve a few cases with them, and then go back to being an angel with angelic duties up above. Castiel had decided after week #5 of being incognito to show up at the bunker and make himself at home.

Things were very quiet. There was no Sam, no Dean. At least, that's what he was convinced until he heard a deep, gross-sounding cough from the back of the bunker. Castiel's eyebrows had bunched together and his mouth formed a deep frown as he walked in the direction of the cough. He checked Sam's room and no Sam. He came up to Dean's room and pushed it open, quietly, to see Dean laying flat on his back with a box of tissues and tons of NyQuil on his bedside table.

His red eyes caught Cas in the doorway, and Dean's frown deepened. "Cas?"

"Hello, Dean," Cas stepped in and inspected Dean, eyes raking up and down his blanket-clad body. Cas could count three blankets, despite the sheen of sweat on Dean's forehead. "What's the matter?"

Dean coughed, loudly, and grabbed another tissue to blow his nose. "I'm sick, what's it look like?"

"Sick? I could just--"

Cas began to lean over, two fingers outstretched, coming towards Dean's forehead when Dean held his hands up.

"No, no, no," Dean's voice cracked, and he shook his head. "Don't go using your angel mojo on me. I'll be fine. It's just a cold."

"Oh..." Cas brought his fingers back to his rightful space. "Is there anything I could do to heal you faster?"

Dean tried to laugh, but his face twisted in pain and he coughed some more. "You could make me some soup." Dean tried to throw his usual cocky-grin, but it looked more painful and pleading than anything. Sam had insisted on staying and helping take care of Dean after he came down with the illness but Dean pushed him away and told him to go work on that case he was so interested in. A few days after Sam left and Dean hadn't begun feeling better, Dean started wishing he took his brother up on the deal, because his muscles began to ache and he had a fever spiked to 102.3. To say he was thankful for Cas's sudden presence would be an understatement.

"Soup." Cas nodded curtly. "Right. I'm on it."

"Chicken noodle!" Dean tried to shout after Cas left for the hallway. Cas quickly noted it and went to the wide kitchen in search for the soup. Castiel strictly recalled it being canned and in the cupboards, but anything after that he wasn't very sure of. He rummaged for a good few minutes until he found Campbell's Chicken Noodle.

He stared at it for a moment.

How was he supposed to cook if it's in a concealed metal thing? He supposed he could ask Dean.

"You put it in the microwave, for two minutes." Dean told him, reaching for another tissue. Cas nodded, inspecting the can once more and heading back to the kitchen.

He opened the microwave and placed the can inside, making sure it was in the middle of the plate. Cas figured that might make it cook a bit more evenly. He pressed the number two, then two zeros, then the green start button. At first, everything seemed fine. And then, the microwave started buzzing and flashing a bright blue. Cas thought maybe it was supposed to do that...right?

And then, it exploded.

A very sick, worried, stumbling Dean then came running from the hallway with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and the tissue box lodged under an arm. After he saw the black microwave and a soup-splattered Castiel, he sighed.

"It was just soup, man."

"Perhaps I should have read the directions."

"You think?" Dean groaned, walking over to rummage through the cabinets for another can. "Can you fix the microwave with your angel mojo? Does it cover that?" Dean asked, exasperated and sleepy. Castiel nodded, feeling slightly guilty, and within a blink the microwave and the mess was back to the pristine way it was. "Thanks." Dean mumbled, slightly pushing Cas out of the way to make his soup.

Cas watched with a learners eye as Dean took a mechanical looking thing and latched it onto the top of the can. He twisted a little lever and the can opened, showing the noodles and yellow-ish soupy part inside. Dean dumped it all into a plastic bowl and put it into the new microwave, pressing the same numbers Castiel did, and pressed start.

"Now, do you think, when it's done, you can bring it to me?" Dean didn't wait for an answer and made his way back to his room. Castiel waited like a solider by the microwave until it beeped loudly, the words flashing END. Castiel opened it, grabbed the bowl, and a spoon (humans needed spoons), and took the bowl to Dean.

"It is quite hot." Castiel said, placing the bowl on Dean's bedside table. He hovered his hand over the bowl and the amount of steam went down, and when Dean went to taste it seconds later, it was perfect temperature, soothing his throat to the max.

Castiel's mojo wasn't as bad as he anticipated.


End file.
